


A Collison of Experiences

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: When the Pack Finds Out [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek Hale, Controversial Topics, Controversy, Domestic, M/M, Nogitsune Referenced, Polyamory, References to Kate, Shameless Peter, Stiles-centric, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek confronts Peter, Chirs, and Stiles about their relationship. </p><p>Derek's never been good with words. </p><p>---</p><p>Stiles flung open the door just in time to see Derek clobber Peter across the face. </p><p>“What the fuck, Derek?” Stiles shouted.</p><p>Derek looked up, yellow eyes glowing and surprise across his face.<br/>Peter decked Derek back. </p><p>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collison of Experiences

Stiles cast a glance between Peter and Chris, who were talking about whether or not it was ethically correct for Peter to torment one of the neighbors who loved to walk her tiny dog around the block and not clean up after it. Seeing that both were thoroughly distracted, Stiles reached out with his chopsticks to pluck a spring roll off Chris’ dinner plate.

Chris blocked Stiles’ stick with his pair of sticks, never breaking eye contact with Peter. “You can’t convince someone that the neighborhood dogs are rising up against them just because they’re an asshole, Peter. Besides, I would think you wouldn’t care since you scared her dog and now it won’t come near our house.”

Stiles pouted and tried to snag a piece of sweet and sour pork off Peter’s plate.

Peter whacked Stiles’ hand away with his chopsticks. “I’m just trying to be a good citizen here, Chris. Just because I have stopped the pathetic, overgrown rat from peeing on our lawn doesn’t mean the rest of our innocent neighbors should suffer.”

“That’s a load of crap, and you know it,” Chris said.

“Pun intended?” Stiles gave up on getting any extra food and plucked a grain of rice off his plate with his chopsticks and plopped the grain into his mouth.

Chris hung his head low and groaned in frustration.

Peter grinned, picked up the piece of pork Stiles had made a move for earlier, and held to Stiles’ lips with his chopsticks.

Stiles bit off the meat, not giving Peter a chance to change his mind about sharing his food. “So you’ll only feed me if I upset Chris?” Stiles said through a mouthful of pork.

Peter batted his eyes and feigned innocence. “Now why would I do an awful thing like that?”

“You’re a sadist,” Chris and Stiles said in unison.

Peter mocked offense. “You two hurt me with your accusations.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Can you believe this guy’s dramatics?” Stiles aimed at Chris.

Chris shook his head. “It really is some—”

Peter stood up, his gaze zeroed in on something beyond Chris and Stiles.

Chris and Stiles turned their heads to follow Peter’s gaze, but it appeared that the werewolf was trying to burn a hole through the kitchen wall with his sight.

Peter muttered something under his breath and rounded the table. “You two stay here.”

“Peter?” Chris questioned.

“What’s going on?” Stiles pushed himself out of his seat, not giving a damn what Peter had said. Peter did not act like he had without reason, and there weren’t many positive reasons that came to mind that would cause Peter to react that way.

The sound of screeching wheels on asphalt sent a shudder down Stiles’ spine.

“Just stay in the house,” Peter shouted. The front slammed shut, the sound loud and echoing in the house.

For a second, Stiles was frozen in shock.

He sensed Chris approach him from behind, even felt Chris grip his shoulder, but the only thoughts running through Stiles’ mind were the possible things going on outside his door.

Had his dad shown up with a shotgun and silver bullets?

Stiles’ heart jumped and he sprinted for the door.

Chris shouted behind him.

Stiles flung open the door just in time to see Derek clobber Peter across the face.

“What the fuck, Derek?” Stiles shouted.

Derek looked up, yellow eyes glowing and surprise across his face.

Peter decked Derek back.

“Peter!” Fuck. Stiles was confident he could have gotten Derek to stop fighting as long as Peter hadn’t hit back. The moment Peter had struck out, all bets were off.

Derek growled, seized Peter by the shirt and hurled Peter onto the hood of Derek’s car.

Peter used Derek’s hold against him and headbutted Derek. He kneed Derek in the ribs before throwing Derek off of him.

Derek stumbled but caught his balance. He unsheathed his claws.

 _Oh, fuck no!_ Stiles moved to dash in between the two werewolves.

Chris’ hand on his arm held him back.

Chris tugged Stiles behind him and aimed a gun at the two fighting werewolves. He snapped the safety off with a click.

The quiet sound had the same startling effect as a gunshot on Derek and Peter. The two whirled on Chris, forgetting momentarily about the other.

“Normally, I would be happy to let you two fight out your issues,” Chris spoke calmly and levelly, like he was dealing with two unruly children. “However, we live in dense neighborhood with neighbors who only need to look out their windows to see two grown men punching the living daylights out of each other. I’m sure both you understand why it would be unwise to continue this fight on the front lawn.”

Peter huffed and in one seamless motion entered a relaxed pose. He straightened his shirt. “Derek started it.”

“And I’m ending it.” Chris narrowed his gaze at Derek, who had sheathed his claws, but was still looking rather murderous. “If you want to talk then come inside, otherwise, schedule a time and place for you and Peter fight, because it is not going to be here, and it is not going to be now.”

There was a tense moment of silence in which Derek glared at Chris like the man were the devil himself.

Stiles hadn’t seen Derek direct so much hatred at Chris since the very beginnings of their interactions.

Derek turned his head away and sneered.

Chris lowered his gun. “Peter, get inside.”

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. He pretended to examine his fingernails. “You know, I am not some child you can command, Chris.”

“Get. In. The. House.”

Chris’ clipped tone raised the hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck and prickled his skin with goosebumps.

Peter let out an annoyed breath, but obediently sauntered back inside. Peter paused briefly at the door to look over his two boyfriends. He brushed his fingers along Stiles’ arm before he continued inside.

The delicate touch eased some of Stiles’ tension.

“Are you coming in?” Chris asked Derek.

Derek gritted his teeth.

Chris grunted in satisfaction and turned to go back inside, dragging Stiles with him.

Stiles gripped the hand that was holding his arm.

Chris paused in his movements. He caught Stiles’ eye and in seconds the two shared a silent conversation, one that ended in Chris frowning in displeasure, but walking away without Stiles. Chris shut the door behind him as he entered the home.

Even without supernatural hearing, Stiles detected Peter’s voice inquiring as to why Stiles had remained outside.

Stiles squared his shoulders and marched over to Derek, who was still trying to set the earth on fire with his hate-filled glare.

“So you want to tell me what’s on your mind, or do I have to pester it out of you?”

“I didn’t come here to talk to you,” Derek stated, still avoiding looking at Stiles.

“No, you just came here to start a fist fight with one of my two boyfriends.”

Derek flinched at the word “boyfriends.”

“That’s why you're here, right? Scott or someone from the pack contacted you and told you about my relationship with Peter and Chris.”

Finally, Derek met his gaze, and it was with steel and determination. “Yes, and I know Scott already yelled at you, which I don’t entirely agree with.”

Now that was shocking. “Oh really?”

“Stiles…” Derek’s forehead browed with concentration and confusion. It was the look Derek always got when he had something he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the right words. “I know what it’s like.”

Stiles frowned. It was his turned to be baffled. Stiles had never heard about Derek being in threesome with two of his friends’ fathers.

Derek huffed in aggravation and tried again. “I know what it’s like to think you love someone, especially someone older, and how great it feels to—”

“Whoa!” Stiles threw his hands up in front of his chest, like he was staving off a blow. “Whoa! Stop right there, Derek. This is nothing like what happened between you and Kate. Let me clarify something to you: as much of an asshole and creeper as Peter is, he never made a move on me until I was an adult, and the same with Chris. This is a consensual adult relationship that just happens to have a lot of age gapes.”

Derek scowled. “Really? You think there is nothing between the relationship you’re in and the one I had with Kate? It doesn’t disturb you at all that Peter is a murderer and Chris is an Argent?”

“First,” Stiles held up a finger, “don’t bring up the Argent thing when you did not give a shit about Chris being an Argent a few days ago. You’re just reaching for arguments. Second, yes, Peter is a murderer, and so are you, or have you forgotten about how you sliced Peter’s throat?”

“He was killing people at the time.”

Stiles hummed in a mockery of pleasantness. “According to Scott, murder is still murder, and you certainly like to follow Scott. Plus, as I told Scott, I highly doubt Chris’ record is clean, and let’s not forget the time I was possessed.”

Derek flinched. “That was different. You had no control.”

“And Peter was insane.” Stiles shrugged. “Listen, I’m not condoning Peter’s actions or trying to make you out as a villain, but you have to admit the deeper we’ve gotten into this supernatural stuff the more things have gotten gray, and I will never call Peter a paragon, but this back and forth of accepting him when we need him and then turning on him the second he’s useless has just got to stop. Especially since it’s been years now and other than being an asshole he hasn’t done anything wrong since I was in high school.”

Derek closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. “This wasn’t supposed to be about defending or attacking Peter. This is about you being manipulated by two older men into thinking you love them.”

“You shut your face.” Rage boiled in Stiles’ blood. “You do not get to say that to me, because you do not get to determine whether or not my relationship is healthy or whether or not I am mature and intelligent enough to be in a relationship with someone older than me. You may know me, Derek, but you are not me, and you have no idea about the dynamics of my relationship. You’re just going off your experiences and what society tells you is a good relationship. And yeah, your experience is valid, but that doesn’t mean it is the same as mine. There are so many differences involved that my experience could never be the same as yours.”

Derek looked like someone was drilling a hole through his teeth. “Do I have to mention Malia and Allison?”

Stiles buried his face in his palms. “God, Derek, you think I am unaware of that? Trust me, if there is any part of this relationship that makes me question it, that’s it right there, but it doesn’t change my feelings. My feelings, which are real and valid, and I’m just so sick and tired of having to defend myself and my boyfriends against you and Scott.”

“Also, Malia, while it’s doesn’t erase the weird family factor, Malia doesn’t care,” Stiles threw in.

Derek hit Stiles with a deadpanned stare. “You’re messing with me.”

“Did my heart stutter?” Stiles sassed.

Derek paused. He bit his bottom lip and his gaze lowered as he mulled over something in his head. “Your heart didn’t stutter. It hasn’t stuttered this whole conversation.”

Derek was thoroughly puzzled, the number of wrinkles on his forehead having nearly doubled.

Stiles chuckled, the sound full of exhaustion. “You know I’ve been dating Peter for five years now and Chris for four, right?”

Derek’s startled expression was answer enough.

Stiles took a deep breath, and sank to the ground. He was just too tired to stand. He just wanted all of the fighting to be over. He wanted to know that if he were to call one of his friends right then, when they answered his call, it wouldn’t be to question him about his life choices.

Derek sat down across from him, legs crossed. He stared intently at Stiles. “You really get just how messed up your relationship is, don’t you?”

The question wasn’t accusing, far from it. It was more of an acknowledgement, and Stiles felt something in his chest loosen at the tone. “Of course, Derek. How could I not, and honestly, if I wasn’t aware, why do you think I’d have hidden my relationship for so long?”

Derek was silent.

Stiles picked at blades of grass, waiting for Derek to decide where their conversation went from there. Stiles just hoped it wasn’t a continuation of their argument. He was done with it.

Derek raised his head and hollered, “Peter, come out here and bring Chris too.”

Stiles tensed at the request, and turned around to see if Peter would do as asked.

The seconds that ticked by were excruciating, but Peter came out from the house with Chris in tow. Chris kept his facial features calm and collected, whereas Peter allowed his curiosity to shine through. Neither took more than a few steps from the front door.

“State it,” Derek demanded of Peter. “State your feelings toward Stiles and Chris right now, and no double wordplay.”

“I really don’t think my feelings are any of your business, nephew.”

“Peter.” Chris side-eyed Peter, calculations shining in his eyes. “Do it.”

“You don’t control me, Christopher, and I find your recent attempts quite grating.” Peter flashed his blue eyes at Chris.

“I’m not asking just for my benefit, Peter. I’m asking for yours and Stiles’ too. Suck down that pride for once.”

A vein in Peter’s forehead throbbed with irritation, but he didn’t argue immediately. He eyed Derek warily then let his eyes slip to Stiles. It was only for a split second, but Peter’s eyes softened at the sight of Stiles.

“Very well,” Peter said in a huff. “I love Stiles. I love his brain and his body. I love that he is not as morally high-strung as those who tend to follow Scott. I love the little gasps he makes when an intimate touch lands somewhere unexpected.”

Derek grimaced.

Peter smirked.

Stiles and Chris fought down a flush.

Peter grinned wickedly at Chris. “I love Chris. I love him also for his mind and body. While he is the most devout to the moral high ground among us three, he’ll still do what is necessary to get the job done, something I appreciate. He can be quite grounding too. And I do love how I can make such a strong man quake with want.”

Chris looked like he wanted to reprimand Peter, but held himself back.

Mortification colored Derek’s face. Through his teeth, Derek said, “And you, Chris?”

Chris’ shoulders jumped together then spread apart when he released his surprised tension. “I love Stiles, and I love Peter. They drive me crazy some days, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Derek nodded, his skin having lost its flush.

Derek didn’t speak for a few beats, mulling over Chris and Peter’s words.

Finally, Derek nodded. “I don’t fully agree with this relationship you three have, but Stiles is right; I don’t know your dynamics and I don’t know enough about what goes on in your relationship to deem whether or not it’s healthy. Also, while I do question Malia’s judgment, if she doesn’t care, then I can’t use her feelings as a reason why you three shouldn’t be together. She’s really the only outside person who gets a say in this.”

Derek flashed yellow eyes at Peter and Chris. “That being said, I will tear both of you apart if I find out either of you have harmed Stiles in any way.”

Derek stood up and stormed toward his car.

Stiles leaped off the ground and seized Derek’s wrist causing Derek to stop mid step. “Are you serious?”

Derek scowled as he looked over his shoulder at Stiles. “Like I said, I do not agree with the relationship, but you’re an adult now. I can’t stop you.” Derek snorted in amusement. “I couldn’t even stop you when you were a teenager.”

Relief flooded through Stiles so suddenly and so strongly he could barely breath. “Thanks. I don’t care if you don’t agree with the relationship, just so long as you let me have it and don’t try to remind me everyday how messed up it is.”

Derek didn’t speak, but he lingered like there was something he wanted to say.

Stiles waited—anticipated a response.

“Just let me know if something ever happens.” Derek slipped through Stiles’ fingers and slid into the driver seat of his car.

The words stupefied Stiles.

Derek drove off, and Stiles was left standing in front of where Derek had parked, feeling a mixture of elation and sorrow.

He wished Derek was more accepting, but he knew what a difficult thing his relationship with Peter and Chris was to take in. Derek may just need time or might never accept it, but Stiles hoped for the former.

Fingers threaded through Stiles’, and Stiles looked up to see Chris had taken his hand. “Come inside. We need to finish dinner, and there’s dessert in the freezer.”

Stiles nodded. He hugged Chris’ arm to his chest and leaned into Chris as the hunter led them inside where Peter was already breaking out the ice cream, even though Peter and Chris still had some dinner left.

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed deep.

One supporter, one tolerant friend, and everyone else he knew thought he was crazy or being manipulated.

That was better than Stiles had predicted.

It made Stiles happy.


End file.
